


Of Consequence

by sxetia



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Trauma, based off one line he has before the final boss fight, death mention, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: Ideo Hazama has led an inconsequential life.
Relationships: Hazama Ideo & Uchida Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Of Consequence

She has died time and time again, the sickening warmth of blood staining her shirt and all life vanishing from her eyes. Her soul has been crammed back into her body an infinite amount of times, kept tethered to the polished tile floors of her school by the spirits that protect her and keep her from crossing Styx.

Yet still, she presses onwards – katana slung across her lower back, ears ringing from the deafening roar of her handgun echoing off the claustrophobic walls of the hallways. Her eyes are rung around with red from the pressure of her goggles pressing against her face, fingers cramped and sore from haplessly slamming them against the COMP's stiff keyboard. She screams, she cries, she laughs, she grins, she scowls, she _lives._ She mourns her friends, avenges them, learns the ways of the demons and finds new ways to relate to the world around her through them. She stares into the arcane and the holy, she trudges through the very core of the human condition, knowing that it will not end until she takes action.

All so that she may face Ideo and cut his throat. Everything that Tamaki does is so that she may make her way into his chamber, look him in the eyes, and kill him.

He has the biggest grin on his face, his best impression of a malevolent laugh echoing through the emptiness of his domain. There are tears streaming down his cheek as he watches, knowing that every time she dies she will be a little closer to achieving her goal. He weeps not for her death, nor his own impending demise.

Ideo Hazama cries because this is the most important he has ever been to anyone in the entirety of his pathetic life.


End file.
